Like I wanted it to be
by JannaLein
Summary: It's Quinn and Puck! Quinn breaks up with Fin because she is pregnant, and Puck is the father!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining the whole day, and it perfectly fit her mood. Quinn was sitting in the kitchen of her parents house and tried not to cry. She had only an hour left to leave her so called home. Not crying was one thing, but finding a place to stay was another and she had no proof where she could stay. Really no proof. Her mother walked into the kitchen and looked at her pregnant sixteen year old daughter.

„I don't know what to say.", she said in the silence. Quinn looked at her.

„There is nothing to say. I'll go.", she said and grabbed her duffel. She only packed the things she really needed.

„Quinn, wait a minute. Maybe your fahter needs some time to calm down and then we'll going to talk about your options."

Quinn's eyes wided. Her options? Was her mother talking about abortion, while she was a christian woman?

„I don't see any options. Bye Mom."

Then she walked away. Probably the best thing she could do. Everything she wanted in the last hour was her father to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. But he didn't and probably he never would. Slowly she tooked her bag in her car and then tooked seat at the drivers seat. She looked for the last time at her parent's house.

„Well, then this is a goodbye.", she mumbeld und made her way to school.

Being back in school she realized that she was dressed like a homeless, wait she was homeless. She looked down at her sweater and old black pants, feeling that really everyone was staring at her. Just forget, she told herselfe and right walked into Fin, her so called boyfriend and soon ex-boyfriend. Well, just take numer one on your list in action. Now your turn, she thought and looked in Fin's aksing face.

„Are you sick?", he asked looking down at her outfit and then to her messy ponytail.

„No, I'm not. I wanted to talk to you. It's over.", she said and looked in his face.

„What do you mean it's over?" Fin looked a little confused.

„I break up with you. Look, I know how you're staring an Rachel's ass and boops, and I see that you like her. Now you can."

„But why? I mean did I something wrong?"

Sometimes he just was like a footballplayer – dumb.

„No, I did. And I don't want to talk about. It's just over. I think you'll get over it." And then she walked past through him. No looking back. But she felt that her eyes were filled with tears. It wasn't like that she never loved Fin, but it was never like this perfect relationship she imagined. It was more for the popularity part in school. The captain of football team and the head cheerleader. It was supposed to be.. since the day she lost her virginity because she had some wine coolers and felt fat. And by who? Noah Puckerman. Great. She sighed and tried to ignore the views everybody gave her. She was still Quinn Fabray, maybe pregnant, but her name was still hers, and she knew that she could make it. But now number two on her list was standing there and sent her a very, uhm, sexy look? Gosh, Puck!

„We need to talk.", he said and pushed her into an empty classroom. Quinn looked confused, she was the one who wanted to talk to him.

„What do you want to talk about?", she asked and sat on a desk, because she felt a little dizzy.

„Did you just broke up with Fin?", he bursted out.

Okay, she was shocked.

„How do you know?" Yeah, how did he know. She just did it five minutes ago?

„Well, he sent me a text. Why did you? Because of us?"

„There is no us, Puck.", she said strongly and sended him a view.

Puck moved a few steps forward, so she had to look in his eyes.

„You know that you weren't just another hook up for me?"

„How should I? You are dating Santana and like every other girl around school. Why should loosing my virginity be so special to you?"

Puck smiled at her.

„Because it was. Quinn I like you a lot. So, what's going on?"

„I'm pregnant.", she bursted out and she hatet herself for that. Because Puck looked like he was very shocked or something. But there was something in his eyes, while he said that he ilked her, so she had to tell him. And either way in a few months everyone would see it.

„I'm sorry. It's just, well my parantes kicked me out and I don't know what I should do. I don't even have a place to life."

„Well, and why did you broke up with Fin?", he asked maybe the hundreds time.

„Because it's yours?", she told him in an asking voice.

„You mean like I'm the father of this?", he asked pointing at her stomach. She just nodded.

„Well thats, uhm and you're parents kicked you out?" She nodded again, and she felt that tears were falling out of her eyes at her cheek. Damn hormones!

„Please don't cry. I'm not comfortable with girls crying.", he said and stepped closer to her. She crossed her arms around her chest, but the tears doesn't stop.

„Sorry, hormones.", she whispered und sobbed.

Puck smiled sadly and wiped away her tears. „Don't cry. I'm serious.", he said softly to her.

„Do you want to stay at mine?"

„Like at your house, with your mom and sister?"

„Yup, that's what it woould be like. Quinn, I'm trying to be the best father I can. I search a real job, if you want me to."

„I think we'll need the money.", she said and smiled again.

„I would love to stay at yours. Thank you." Puck smiled at her answer

„No problem.", he said and she could'nt help her, she just had to hug him. She would say that was because of the hormones, but it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Puck showed her the way to his house and she parked infront of a nice white house. It was near to school and it looked really nice. Puck walked to her and tooked her bag.

„Is that all what you've got?", he asked.

„Yeah, thats all. In a few weeks probably all my clothes would'nt fit anymore, so I don't need so much."

She shrugged and followed Puck in the house.

„Wait, what if you're mom isn't comfortable with that? I'm christian."

Puck smiled and laughed a little. „Jewish are not so petty about that.", he said and showed her everything.

It was small, but really cool. They had a livingroom, a big kitchen with a big wooden table and of course in the garden a pool. Now she knew where Puck's pool clean service was from. They walked upstairs and he showed her the bathroom and then his room. It was really clean. She didn't expected that.

„Wow, it's clean.", she said and tooked a few steps in it.

„Yeah, really schocking I know.", Puck said ironic.

His room was not small but also not big. He had a full sized bed, what was pushed on one wall. So you could only use one side to climb in it. Then he had a dresser and a desk, with a laptop on it. From his window she could look into the garden. „It's nice, but where should I sleep?", she asked.

„You're going to sleep in my bed. We have an air mattress or something like that."

„I don't want throwing you out of your bed."

„Nah, you're not. I wouldn't let sleep my pregnant girlfriend on the floor." After he spoked he realized what he just said. Girlfriend. Damn it. He knew that Quinn would never be his girlfriend, even if she was carrying his baby. No way. But she just smiled at him.

„Girlfriend.", she mumbeld and she liked the sound of this, especially the way he said it. But they weren't together. She just broked up with Fin. And that was maybe three hours ago?

„Okay, you can pack you're things in the dresser. Do you want to eat something?", he asked.

„No. Thanks.", she said and before he got out of the room she called his name.

„Puck?" „Yeah?" „Do you have ice-cream?", she asked and he nodded.

„Make youselfe a home. I'll be right back." And then he was gone. She unpacked her bag, that was really fast, because she hadn't really much things.

She looked into Puck's dresser and everything smelled after him and she felt that her sickness was going away, just because of his smell. She shaked her had and smiled.

„Hey baby, you like your daddy's smell huh?" She layed one hand on her stomach and smiled, as she heared Puck.

„Where you listening?", she asked and her cheeks blushed.

„I think it's a good thing that the baby does like my smell. Whatever it means.", he said and handed her the ice-cream.

„Funny.", she said and began to eat the ice-cream, while she sat on Puck's bed.

In the night she could sleep at all. She was staring at the ceiling and felt like it was not a good idea to stay here. Mrs Puckerman didn't even know that she stayed here overnight. She was a little angsty about the next morning.

„Puck?", she asked in the dark. She heard his moving.

„Are you awake?", she tried another time.

„Yup.", answered he.

„I can't sleep.", she whispered. And then she said something she never imagined she would do.

„Can you sleep here in the bed?", she asked. Pucks head popped up.

„Are you sure?" She nooded and then he climbed into bed with her. His warmth body warmed her up. She snuggled up into his arms. Maybe it was a little courious but she felt safe in his arms, and she wanted him to be there.

„Better?", he asked as her breath calmed down.

„Yeah, thanks."

„You don't have to thank me. It's not like that I'm hating it lying in one bed with you.", he said.

Quinn laughed at this. „I don't hate that too.", she said and then he kissed her forehad and said her goodnight. HE KISSED HER, her heart was bumping really fast. Good. You just broke up this morning with your long time boyfriend, she told herself.. but she couldn't resist and snuggled more deeper in Puck's arms. He felt so comfortable to her and it felt good. No, it felt perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to add that I'm german and my english is maybe not the best ;)**

As Quinn woke up this morning she felt Puck's warmth at her body. His hand was laying protectively on her stomach. She felt how he tooked his breaths. „Morning.", she said to him. Puck just sended her a big grin and the the door shut open.

„Puck, breakfast is ready." his little sister shouted in the room and then she saw her brother lying in bed with a girl.

„God, Puck. You know that you should lock your down when you're having sex!", she said in an angry voice to him. Puck just sat up and looked his little sister strangely in the eyes.

„I'm not having sex and when did I ever brought a girl here?"

„I guess never.", she said looking at Quinn.

„Who is that then? And why are you sleeping in one bed?"

„This is Quinn and she is now living here."

„Did you talked to mom? Because I don't know anything of that." Wow, how could be a ten year old girl like that? Seriously?

„No not yet. We're coming." He said and Sarah left the room.

„Are you sure that you're mom is okay with that?", she asked like the hundred time since yesterday.

„Yes, I'll put just something on. Hey, wait. Are you OK? You're looking a little greenish.", he said.

Quinn just shooked her had. Seriously? She felt terrible, her stomach was like driving crazy and she felt like she had to puke every second. And then there were the strange feeling she had when Puck looked at her, just like he did a few minutes ago. What was that? Hormones? Nah, she thought and by the way she was a little angsty about Mrs Puckermans reaction.

„Morning Mom.", Puck said and walked to his chair. Mrs Puckerman looked with an asking face at Quinn.

„I'm Quinn.", she said and gave her her hand. They shooked them and Mrs Puckerman said she should sit down, so they can start with breakfast.

„So, Noah? You brought a girl for sleepover?", she asked her son.

„Uhm, not really. Quinn is staying here.", he said. Mrs Puckerman looked kinda strangely and confused at her son and then over to Quinn. She felt really uncomfortable with that.

„Okay, so what is the need of her staying here?", she asked.

„You knocked her up!", bursted Sarah out.

Mrs Puckerman shot Puck a look. „Uhm, well yes. Quinn is pregnant and her parents kicked her out."

„Okay, so you're going to make the same mistake that I did?", she said and looked this time at both.

„I'm not my dad. I will be there for Quinn and the baby. I can be a good dad and I'm going to search a job. Mom. Please."

„I'm sorry Mrs Puckerman. Really, I am. We never planned this and I never thought that my parents would let me down so easily. I never had an idea of that. And I'm not even Jewish. I'm Christian.. and I can understand if you don't want me to stay."

Mrs Puckerman looked at Quinn's face. She saw the tears behind her facade.

„No, you can stay. You have to. I don't want him to be unhappy or something like that. So, do you love her?"

Puck swallowed. Did he loved her?

„I care about her and the baby and I like her a lot."

„So another way to say this, is that you love her, right?"

„Yes, Mom.", he said to put it down and continued eating his breakfast.

„Aren't yoru hungry?", she asked Quinn. Quinn looked at her plate and shook her head. Her stomach was still going crazy like hell.

„Ah, I see morning sickness. Feel free to go to bed.", she said.

Quinn layed in Puck's bed and all she was thinking about was his word about her. He cared about her, well she did care about him too. And he liked her a lot, that did she too. But did he really loved her?

„Hey, how is your stomach doing?" Puck asked sitting down near her at his bed.

„Better.", she said and looked into his eyes.

„What do you think they will say at school or glee club? What will Fin say, when he finds out?", she asked him. She never had cared about what people think and now? She was scared.

„Don't worry about that. I'm there for you." He stroke some strands behind her ear. „I will never let you down, I promise."

She smiled at that comment. She knew that he meant what he said. And that was all she needed right now. Someone who she could lean on.

„Were you serious at breakfast? I mean with your answer?" She hoped that he knew what she meant.

Puck sighed. „I'm not sure. But i like you more than likeing, but I don't know if it's love."

He was honest. A fat plus for him.

„Okay, I even don't know if it's love. But you make me feel better and you know how I'm feeling about things and I don't like sleeping without you in bed. It's like there is something wrong, you know. And I really like how you're caring about the baby and how you standing up to me."

Puck gave her a big smile. And then he just huged her and she felt so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday and Quinn was scared. Maybe everyone knew about her break-up with Fin and living at Puck's, but what should she say to Fin? Gosh, there he was.

„What is that about you living at Puck's?", he asked her angry.

„You know?", she asked back and felt really uncomfortable.

„Yeah, I know – just like everyone else here in this school knows!", he shouted and some people looked at them.

„Fin, please. It's not what you're thinking."

„Yes, I mean what should I think about that? I mean you broked up with me like three days ago and now you're living at Puck's, who is my best friend? How could you do that?"

Quinn swallowed and then she looked him directly in the eye.

„My parents kicked me out and I needed a place to stay. Puck offered me that."

„Why did they kicked you out?" Fin seemed really confused. Maybe it was the easiest thing to just say it and then it was done.

„Because I'm pregnant and Puck's the father. Is this everything you wanted to know?", she asked and walked past him.

Later at Glee club Fin shot her like every second looks. And they were not nice. She was feeling pretty bad about, but in the matter of fact one day he would have found out. It was not like that she was fat, but she was already showing. She had seen that the other day in the bathroom mirror – and she was shocked. Later she had asked Puck if she was fat. He just shooked his head. Nice way to say yes, she thought and sighed. Puck looked over to her. He sat on the other end of the room. She just smiled, and then it happened. Fin jumped out of his chair and ranned over to Puck.

„So, when excatly did you knocked Quinn up?", he screamed at Puck.

Quinn was shocked. Now the whole Glee club was informed. Great. Everyone looked at her. She felt that her cheeks were turning into a deep red. That was so embarrassing.

„Calm down, man.", Puck said and stood up, too.

„I don't want to. So, when did you do that, huh? Did you ever thought of me, my feelings? I'm your best friend! No, wait I was your best friend. I'm totally done with you and Quinn and this whole singing shit.", he bursted out and then he left the room.

„So, you told him?", Puck asked while they were walking to his car.

She just nodded. She felt terrible of that.

„This is so bad. Sectionals are in one Week. Maybe I should have waited a little.", she said.

„I think it's good that he does know. So he can deal with it." Puck stopped and looked her in the eyes.

„Is everything okay?"

„Yeah, I think. It was just really embarrassing. I never thought that something like that would happen to me."

„I'm here and I will go nowhere. You know?"

„I know. Can we go now? Everyone is staring at us. Probably the whole school knows. And I'm really hungry."

Puck smiled and nodded. She was just so amazing. How could he make her trusting him?

In the night Quinn layed there and couldn't sleep. Puck layed on his air mattress. She hated it but she only could sleep when he was lying here, too.

„Puck?", she asked like the last nights in the dark.

„Huh, what? Is something wrong?"

„Yeah, something is missing in my bed.", she said.

„And what is that?", he asked thinking about what it could be.

„You.", she whispered biting on her lips.

A few seconds after she said that Puck climbed in the bed. „Better?" „Yeah.", she said and smiled. The best what could happen.

The last days in school were horrible. Except that everyone was staring at her, that Fin was avoiding her and the Glee Club she got slushied like every day. Now she was the Rachel Berry. She hated it.

She walked to the parking lot were Puck was already waiting.

„Hey Mister.", she said and smiled.

„Ready for the appointment?", he asked a little nervously.

Quinn smiled another time and nodded. She was excited. Her first appointment. She could see her baby for the first time. That was amazing.

„Hello Quinn and that is the father?", he asked pointing at Puck.

„Yes, this is Noah.", she said and smiled as they shooked hands.

„Then we're going to take a look at your baby. How far are you?", he asked.

„10th week.", she said, while the docter were putting the ultrasonic device on her stomach.

„Ah, there it is."

„Can you see what sex it has?", Puck asked.

„Yes, it's a girl. And here is the first picture of your baby daughter.", he said and give it to Puck.

And Quinn would say that there were tears in his eyes. She just smiled and one tear rolled over her cheek. She never was so happy like she was in this minutes.


End file.
